xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Shevat
Shevat is an airborne mobile nation originally constructed from salvaged Babel Tower and Zeboim material. It resembles a saucer floating in the sky. Specifics The capital of the floating country was the beautiful city of Aphel Aura. A shield protects the mobile civilization from most threats, similar in technology that protects Solaris. However, it was not difficult for Solaris gears to penetrate and destroy the generators. Fortunately, there were a series of emergency shafts and stairways to both Maria Balthasar and Elly's Omnigear. The citizens of Shevat are primarily ancient descendants of Solaris, Zeboim, and many land dwelling nations. Shevat also serves as a sanctuary for demi-humans and those against the global hostilities. Most of the technology from Shevat comes from that of the ancient Zeboim civilization, and the remains of the Babel Tower section of the Eldridge. It is also possible that Shevat obtained its mobile technology from the The Great War against Solaris, when Shevat was nearly destroyed. Modern Shevat is much smaller in comparison to its 500 year prior counterpart, as only the palace block was the only section capable of mobility after losing to Solaris in the Great War. It was still being constructed at the tip of Babel Tower until the Diabolos Collapse occurred. History Shevat was founded in 9226 with Babel Tower at its base. It was the primary enemy of Solaris. During the Shevat-Solaris War in 9496-9500, Shevat was also the enemy of Solaris, along with Nisan and Nimrod; formulating the Anti-Solaris Alliance. Headed by the Elder council, Shevat was responsible for the death of Sophia during a trade for Myyah Hawwa with Solaris, in an effort to end the war. Soon, however, Myyah was freed by Lacan while she was imprisoned in Shevat. In 9505, Queen Zephyr restored Shevat - this time, however, Shevat became a mobile aerial fortress so that it could stand up against Solaris. At some point in time, Shevat became the home of the Chu-Chu species. Xenogears During Xenogears, Shevat aides Nisan again by going to war with Solaris. The main reason why Solaris and Shevat are enemies is that Shevat respects and shelters the Lambs, while Solaris uses them for scientific research and slavery. Unfortunately, except for a pair of Omnigears and the Excalibur II, Shevat's military structure was severely crippled by Solaris' constant attacks on the mobile city just prior to the events in Xenogears. During the resurrection of Deus, Shevat was destroyed, and its remnants crashed near the south pole where it is known as the "Snowfield Hideout". However, most of the population, including Queen Zephyr and her Sage advisors, survived. Characters from Shevat * Isaac Balthasar (one of three Sages) * Maria Balthasar * Nikolai Balthasar * Gaspar Uzuki (one of three Sages) * Taura Melchior (one of three Sages) * Zephyr (queen of Shevat) * Yui Uzuki * Joshua Black, friend of Jessie Black * Khan Wong * Karen Wong (possible, implied by Fei's line, "So that saucer is what doc and that masked man said was the country my father and mother lived in?") * Fei Fong Wong (born in Shevat, later taken to the surface) Etymology Shevat may be a mistranslation of Shebat, the 5th month of the civil year or the 11th month of the ecclesiastical year in the Jewish calendar. Shevat may also be derived from the concept of "Shevirat haKelim" or "The breaking of the vessels" from the Lurianic Kabbalah. Gallery ShevatTopView.png|Top view of Shevat. PartOfShevat.png|A part of Shevat. InShevat.png|Inside Shevat. Videos Category:Xenogears factions Category:Xenogears locations